


Reminders Written On The Skin

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [265]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, M/M, Reflective Draco, Scars, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), coming to terms with oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is reflective about the imperfections his life experiences have wrought on his body.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [265]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Reminders Written On The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I love You Writing Challenge, based on prompt 85: _It doesn't bother me._
> 
> Not really a love story, I'm afraid.

"It doesn’t bother me,” Draco said, his grey eyes meeting Harry’s in their bedroom mirror. He let the tip of his fingertip glide over the Sectumsempra scar that marked the pale skin of his chest. 

His voice is gentle, as if he is only just realising the truth of his words. 

“It’s a reminder of everything that I thought I wanted. Of everything that I’d been taught to believe. A reminder that we’re all capable of change.” His eyes flicked down to his Dark Mark. “My body's been defaced,” Draco said. “But that’s okay. Each are part of my journey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
